1613
Year 1613 (MDCXIII) was a common year starting on Tuesday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Friday of the 10-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1613 January - June * January 20 - King James I of England successfully mediates the Peace of Knäred treaty between Denmark and Sweden. * February 7 - An Assembly of the Russian Empire elects Mikhail Romanov to be Tsar of Russia, and establishes the Romanov Dynasty. * February 14 - Elizabeth, daughter of King James I of England, marries Frederick V. * March 27 - First English child born in Canada at Cuper's Cove, Newfoundland to Nicholas Guy. * March 29 - Samuel de Champlain becomes the first unofficial Governor of New France. * April - Near Jamestown, Samuel Argall captures Chief Powhatan’s daughter, Pocahontas, and she is brought to Jamestown. * June - At Jamestown, John Rolfe makes the first shipment of West Indian tobacco grown in Virginia to England. * June 29 - Fire destroys London's famed Globe Theatre. July - December * August 29 - Sicilians under de Aragon defeat Turkish trade fleet. * November 3 - English royal favourite Robert Carr is created 1st Earl of Somerset. Undated * The New River was opened, to supply London with drinking water from Hertfordshire. * James I of England condemns duels in his proclamation Against Private Challenges and Combats. * Ottoman Empire invades Hungary. * A locust swarm destroys La Camarque, France. * The territory of Kuwait is founded. * Sultan Agung takes the throne of the kingdom of Mataram on Java. * Near Jamestown, Sir Thomas Dale starts a settlement called "Bermuda City" which later became part of Hopewell. Births * February 2 - Noël Chabanel, French Jesuit missionary (died 1649) * March 12 - André Le Nôtre, French landscape gardener (died 1700) * April 7 - Gerhard Douw, Dutch painter (died 1675) * May 31 - John George II (died 1680) * August 15 - Gilles Ménage, French scholar (died 1692) * September 15 - François de la Rochefoucauld, French writer (died 1680) * September 25 - Claude Perrault, French architect (died 1688) * November 5 - Isaac de Benserade, French poet (died 1691) * December 23 - Carl Gustaf Wrangel, Swedish soldier (died 1676) *''date unknown'' **Henry Vane, English politician (died 1662) **Khushal Khan Khattak, Afghan poet (died 1690) *''probable'' **Richard Crashaw, English poet (died 1649) : See also 1613 births. Deaths *January 28 - Thomas Bodley, English diplomat and library founder (born 1545) *April 27 - Robert Abercromby, Scottish Jesuit missionary (born 1532) *August 7 - Thomas Fleming, English judge (born 1544) *August 18 - Giovanni Artusi, Italian composer (born c. 1540) *September 8 - Carlo Gesualdo, Italian composer (born 1566) *September 15 - Thomas Overbury, English poet (murdered) (born 1581) *November 16 - Trajano Boccalini, Italian satirist (born 1556) *December 6 - Anton Praetorius, German pastor (born 1560) *''date unknown'' - Phung Khac Khoan, Vietnamese military strategist, politician, diplomat and poet (born 1528) : See also 1613 deaths.